The Ties that Bind
by PerpetualSnare
Summary: Ji Hoo struggles to write the speech that he must give at his daughter's wedding.


Dr. Yoon Ji Hoo sat alone at a small table in the private dining room of Seoul's Ritz-Carleton Hotel. His delicate hands were clasped around a lukewarm cup of coffee that hadn't touched his lips since the waiter had served it to him. Next to the cup was a pad of paper with nothing written on it. A ballpoint pen with the hotel's logo sat on top of the tablet. Ji Hoo had been staring at the paper for a good twenty minutes, unsure of what words to set upon its lines.

It was the evening before the marriage of his only child Soo Kyung to Shinwa Group's heir, Goo Joong Hwa. Joong Hwa was the oldest son of Ji Hoo's lifelong friend Goo Joon Pyo. Joong Hwa's mother was Dr. Gum Jan Di – Jan Di was still winsome and lovely, even though she was now in her early 60's. Many moons ago, Ji Hoo and Joon Pyo had competed for the affections of Jan Di. Joon Pyo had emerged as the victor and Ji Hoo had smarted at the loss in secret for some time.

Three years after Joon Pyo's wedding, Ji Hoo had married a classical pianist of Russian birth. Ji Hoo had met the elegant Galina Zherdova at a reception after a concert of Rachmaninov piano sonatas that she had given in Seoul. During her performance, Ji Hoo had been mesmerized at the woman's supple and graceful fingers as they flew over the piano keys and an attraction to her had quickly blossomed in his heart. Five months after their initial meeting, Ji Hoo had taken Galina to a concert given by the Seoul Philharmonic. After the performance, they had strolled along the Han River, where he had confessed his deep regard for her, something that hadn't been easy for him to do. To Ji Hoo's surprise Galina returned his affections.

Had Ji Hoo's parents been alive, they surely would have objected to him marrying Galina – but they had passed long before his nuptials, thus there was no senior figure to object to his choice of mate. Ji Hoo married the raven haired Galina on a wintry Seoul evening at the Shilla Hotel in front of his friends and business associates.

At the beginning of their marriage, Ji Hoo and Galina had been very content and within one year Soo Kyung had been born. Ji Hoo 's gentle disposition was ideally suited to rearing a little girl and when his daughter was placed in his arms for the first time, he had felt a sense of pride and love that he had never experienced before. After Soo Kyung's birth however, Ji Hoo's bliss started to unravel. Somehow, Galina tired of domestic life and longed to tour again. Galina started making frequent trips back to Saint Petersburg, leaving Soo Kyung with her father and the little girl's nanny.

When Soo Kyung was three, Galina went away for over a month, making only sporadic contact with her husband. At night, Soo Kyung cried for her mother's embrace and Ji Hoo comforted her by singing lullabies. Ji Hoo knew that matters had to be settled with Galina. He suspected an affair.

Ji Hoo was normally reserved by nature, however the fight that had occurred when Galina came home had been explosive – by no means could Ji Hoo allow his daughter to suffer any longer, not to mention the pain that Galina's inattentions had inflicted upon him.

When Galina had returned from the trip in question, she informed Ji Hoo that she had rekindled a relationship with an old flame from her conservatory days, which explained her numerous trips to Russia. Ji Hoo was livid and ordered her to vacate their home. Galina moved out the following week and by the end of the month, the ink had dried on their divorce papers. Ji Hoo had been awarded sole custody of Soo Kyung.

Ji Hoo never remarried nor did he pursue other romantic relationships. His medical career and his daughter became the foci of his life. Soo Kyung wanted for nothing, least of all her father's devotion.

Thankfully and much to Ji Hoo's relief, Choo Ga Eul acted like a surrogate mother to Yoon Soo Kyung. Ga Eul was the wife of So Yi Jung, another close friend of Ji Hoo - Yi Jung owned South Korea's largest art museum and was a skilled visual artist.

Ga Eul and Yi Jung had two sons but no daughters, and as a consequence Ga Eul was more than happy to mother the little girl. In her youth, Soo Kyung spent many joyful hours at the So mansion with Ga Eul sharing secrets and absorbing the wisdom of a woman whom she would have been happy to call her mother.

While Jan Di loved her son and her role as mother, her career as one of Seoul's most sought after obstetricians often kept her away from her maternal duties. As a result, Joong Hwa also spent a fair amount of time at the So mansion during his formative years playing with the So boys and Soo Kyung.

And so, the foundation for the Yoon-Goo liason had been laid.

When the children approached their adolescence, Ga Eul thought that she noticed a special connection between Soo Kyung and Joong Hwa, but she kept silent, not wishing to concern either Jan Di or Ji Hoo.

However, one summer when the youths were in their early teens, Ga Eul spied Soo Kyung and Joong Hwa kissing in Yi Jung's prized rose garden. Ga Eul didn't know if she should report what she had witnessed to Jan Di or not. There could be no reason for Jan Di and Joon Pyo to disapprove of a romance between their son and Ji Hoo's daughter – so she shared the information with Jan Di on her next visit to the Goo household.

Upon hearing the news Jan Di was at first surprised.

"And you are sure that you didn't imagine it?", she had inquired of Ga Eul.

"Jan Di ya, _I saw what I saw_ – your son and Yoon Soo Kyung kissing in our rose garden!"

"Does Ji Hoo know?", Jan Di had asked. Even after all those years, she was still protective of her "sunbaes" feelings. Jan Di knew that the idea of his teenage daughter kissing a boy might not have sat well with Ji Hoo.

"I don't think he knows", Ga Eul had responded honestly.

Jan Di considered the matter and found that she had no desire to intervene or to poke her nose into her son's private life.

"What are you going to do? Are you going to tell Joon Pyo?", Ga Eul had asked of her.

Jan Di had once been the prey of her deceased mother-in-law's attempts to keep her and Joon Pyo apart. Jan Di would not make the same mistake and honestly, she genuinely liked Yoon Soo Kyung. There was something about her son romancing Ji Hoo's daughter that felt somehow appropriate.

"I'm not going to do anything. As long as the romance doesn't interfere with Joong Hwa's studies, I will support them. Besides, I like Soo Kyung – she comes from good stock", Jan Di had said referring to the DNA that Soo Kyung had received from Ji Hoo. Both she and Joon Pyo held a rather low opinion of Galina Zherdeva.

Over time, the romance evolved and soon it was a secret to no one. When Ji Hoo learned of the relationship his first instinct was paternal jealously and protectiveness. Ji Hoo had asked Ga Eul if she thought the romance had become physically intimate, as he was too embarrassed to ask Soo Kyung directly. Ga Eul told Ji Hoo that she didn't know the answer to his question – but that as a woman, she would impart any advice or concerns to Ji Hoo's daughter on his behalf. Ji Hoo was grateful to have Ga Eul as a confidante.

After Joong Hwa and Soo Kyung finished their undergraduate studies they had become engaged. Joong Hwa worked on his MBA in New York City while Soo Kyung remained in Seoul to further her music studies. When Joong Hwa returned from the States, he and Soo Kyung started planning their wedding in earnest.

As the father of the bride, Ji Hoo was expected to give a speech and had had many opportunities to put pen to paper, but all previous attempts had produced an equally blank document. How could Ji Hoo possibly sum up all the emotions churning inside of him?

"Here you are, Sunbae", a female voice broke into Ji Hoo's thoughts.

Jan Di stood before him with a smile on her face. He hadn't heard her approach. She was wearing blue jeans and an oversized Shinwa Lions sweatshirt that must have been Joon Pyo's. Her style had always been casual, even after she became the first lady of Shinwa Group.

"Still trying to write your speech?", Jan Di said with a smirk.

"As always – you interrupt my peace", Ji Hoo muttered and feigned annoyance for he could never really be cross with Jan Di.

"Well I got tired of watching your daughter and Ga Eul trying different hairstyles for tomorrow – besides it doesn't look as if I'm interrupting anything", Jan Di retorted in reference to the blank paper in front of him.

As Ji Hoo looked at Jan Di, he thought of how loving she was– she would never have left him to raise a child alone. She would have stayed by his side, no matter what. Many times over the years, Ji Hoo had thought of what it would be like coming home to Jan Di instead of to an empty bed.

Jan Di seemed to read his thoughts. She knew that Ji Hoo had a penchant for fruitless sentimentality. Jan Di was sorry that Ji Hoo's marriage had failed, but it had been so long ago and she felt that he needed to concentrate on what was real and truthful.

"Our children are getting married tomorrow", Jan Di said in an effort to bring Ji Hoo's thoughts to the present.

Jan Di's words struck Ji Hoo like a painful ray of light, but as that light encircled him, it started to warm him. It was true that the love being celebrated did not exclusively belong to him and Jan Di. While Joon Pyo had taken Jan Di away from him, the love that Ji Hoo had envied had produced the young man who his dear Soo Kyung was so passionate about. How could he begrudge anyone's love, least of all his own daughters? Soo Kyung's happiness was paramount to him and always would be.

"I am pleased that Soo Kyung is marrying into your family ", Ji Hoo said respectfully.

"Even if your future grandchildren will also have Joon Pyo as a grandfather?", Jan Di countered and winked at him.

Ji Hoo didn't take Jan Di's bait. He knew better.

"I never had a son – maybe Soo Kyung and Joong Hwa will give me a grandson", Ji Hoo thought aloud.

"You could take him fishing – like your grandfather did with you", Jan Di suggested.

"I miss him", Ji Hoo said wistfully referring to his grandfather.

"I know you do. I do too. He would have loved to be here", Jan Di said as moisture formed in the corners of her eyes.

There was a small period of silence where neither person felt the need to speak. Jan Di and Ji Hoo were well acquainted with the contents of each other's hearts, and so even the simplest word would have been unnecessary if not profane.

Ji Hoo turned his head to look out of the large plate glass window next to him to stare into the enigmatic Seoul evening. Jan Di followed his gaze and briefly allowed herself to daydream with Ji Hoo.

"I hope they will be happy", Ji Hoo said to the air.

"They will be", Jan Di replied with confidence and then added, "I should get some sleep….we all have a big day tomorrow…good night."

Jan Di turned to leave but Ji Hoo called to her, "Thank you.''

"For what?", Jan Di replied with confusion.

"….just thank you", Ji Hoo repeated and the corners of his mouth lifted up.

Jan Di smiled tenderly and exited the room. Her smile was a warm breath of fresh air to him– it always had been.

A smile spread across Ji Hoo's own face and as he glanced down at the blank paper in front of him, he realized that he knew _exactly _what to write.


End file.
